The present invention relates to a method of analysis of kinetic properties of a golf club head, and relates to a golf club having the golf club head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of analysis for simulating properties involving deformation of a golf club head, the method being carried out by using a finite element method using a model produced on a computer.
The finite element method has been known as a computation method for analyzing properties of an object with an intricate shape on a computer by dividing the object into a plurality of elements, and by evaluating some physical quantities in each element. The finite element method has an advantage that, when structural design is made with this method, the user can understand phenomena occurring on the object even if he/she does not necessarily have an advanced knowledge on material mechanics or elastodynamics. Therefore, the finite element method is widely used to analyze various structures and articles.
In the finite element method, processing is performed to generate the collection of elements beforehand, depending on the phenomenon or physical quantity to be evaluated or on the structure of the object. The mode of this generation of elements is often called mesh sectioning, and this is known as a factor that may significantly influence affecting the computation accuracy of the finite element method.
On the other hand, an object having an intricate three-dimensional shape, such as a golf club head (hereinafter referred to as a “club head”), is also analyzed with the finite element method at the design stage to select the material thereof or to determine the construction thereof for the purpose of appropriately designing a club head in which, for example, resilience performance, feeling of hitting, and sound of hitting are balanced.
As one ideal model of elements to analyze the kinetic properties of an object by using the finite element method, there is used a model in which each of all of the elements is formed by a small cube. Such a model is especially suitable for the analysis of a solid club head such as an iron and a putter. However, it is difficult to analyze the kinetic properties of a club head only by such cubic solid elements. The reason for this is that, since the shape of the club head is intricate, difficulties arise in dividing a modeled club head into elements for providing all solid elements contained therein by cubes.